


Arrival!

by adamatsya



Series: Poem: Spaceknight [1]
Category: ROM (IDW Comics), Rom the Space Knight (Toys)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamatsya/pseuds/adamatsya
Summary: A poem inspired by the events of Rom Spaceknight #1, published by Marvel Comics, December 1978
Relationships: Rom the Spacekight & Brandy Clark
Series: Poem: Spaceknight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172993





	Arrival!

Arrival!  
—after Rom #1, December 1979

It's classic meet-cute. He's a seven-foot cyborg on  
a quest to rid the galaxy of an ancient evil.  
She's a small-town girl on her way home from work.

She swerves to miss him. He wrenches her back onto  
the freeway. Stands there statuesque in  
silver wetsuit and thigh boots, engine-block chest and 

boxy head, blank apart from two red headlamp eyes.  
He shines a light on her and flies away.  
Later that night, in front of the Bijou, The Creature

from Space on the marquee, he turns two guys to piles  
of ash like chalk outlines. Everyone runs  
but her. He flies her to the outskirts of town, tells her 

about the war in space. How he signed up for the cyborg  
army. How her high-school buddies are  
shapeshifting sleeper agents hiding in plain sight.

The National Guard cuts in. He chucks around some tanks  
and jeeps. Ignores the bouncing bullets and  
the flicking of flames against his armour. Turns the Sherrif 

and the local barber to ash, then flies away again, leaving  
the survivors to tell the tale of his arrival. It's  
Roger Corman meets Ernst Lubitsch. It's a hell of a first date.


End file.
